


Of studying, dad talks, and double dates

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [27]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Fluff, Just pure fluff really, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Mishima joins his friends to study, has a bonding moment with Sojiro, and sets up some ideas for two dates
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Of studying, dad talks, and double dates

After school, the group (minus Akechi, who had to go do something related to work) headed to LeBlanc. The journey was surprisingly easy, the train was pretty crowded but Akira let Mishima cling to him, so the bluenette was pretty okay in the end, and the cafe was empty when they arrived, so they were able to settle easily. Fitting into the booth was... difficult, with all six of them, but they managed, with Okumura and Makoto snagging one side together, Ryuji and Takamaki the other side, and Mishima and Akira stealing the end of the booth. However, they soon reached a block...

"Hello everyone," Yusuke greeted, walking in with Futaba on his heels, "I didn't know we were meeting up today..."

"Study session," Ryuji mumbled around the pen he was biting on, frowning at the papers in front of him. When he realised it was his boyfriend that had walked in, though, he looked up, dropping his pen (which earned him a noise of disgust from Takamaki) and grinning as he exclaimed, "Yusuke! Hey babe!"

The thinner teen flushed slightly at the endearment but was quick to walk over, leaning against the booth next to Ryuji and murmuring fondly, "Hello, Ryuji..."

Yusuke's arrival made Mishima sigh, well aware of the fact that Ryuji would probably put off studying to talk to his boyfriend and would derail the entire session... It seemed like he wasn't the only one that realised that, though, since Makoto called out, "Please, don't get distracted Ryuji. I don't think your grades can handle you slipping up..."

The small squark Ryuji released at that startled a chuckle out of Mishima, even as he struggled with the math equation he was working n. Thankfully, Akira took note of his pain and leaned closer, quietly and quickly helping him through the problem. When Mishima got it, he smiled brightly at his boyfriend, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek with a whispered, "Thanks, sweetheart..."

"Oh, so you two are allowed to flirt, but I'm not allowed to talk to my boyfriend," Ryuji grumbled, pouting. It earned him a soft smile from Yusuke as the bluenette ran a hand through his hair, and made Mishima roll his eyes.

"Akira and I aren't distracting each other, Ryuji, we're helping each other study. And we all know that you don't really need much of an excuse to not study, but you'll use Yusuke's presence as one anyway..." Mishima commented, finishing up his math work and putting it away in his bag, replacing it with his history. He stopped looking at his work long enough to stretch and smirk at Ryuji's annoyed grumbling, only to be distracted by Futaba speaking up from her spot at the counter...

"Hey, after you've all done your studying, do you want to just hang out?" she asked, and everyone agreed easily. That just made her smile as she teased Ryuji, joking, "Hey, Ryuji, the sooner you study enough, the sooner you can stop."

Of course, Ryuji took that to heart, lighting up as he declared, "Hell yeah! I'm gonna work so quickly-"

"You actually need to  _ remember _ the material, Ryuji, not just do it quickly," Makoto reminded the blonde, making him deflate instantly. However, Mishima was distracted from the conversation by Akira, who lightly tapped his arm. Once he had Mishima's attention on him, Akira leaned forward and quietly spoke in his ear...

"Are you okay? You seem to be struggling..." he asked, frowning at Mishima. The bluenette blinked in surprise, having not expected anyone to notice, only to sigh and relax. He hesitated, glancing at everyone else (thankfully, none of them were paying him and Akira any mind) before refocusing on his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was frowning at him, visibly worried... With another sigh and a bit of his lip, Mishima replied.

"I just... With everything that's happened in the past couple of months, with my parents, then Akechi, and being kidnapped... I've struggled to pay much attention in class, so I don't remember covering half the stuff we've done..." he murmured, shrugging. That just made Akira's frown deepen, but before either of them could say anything else, they were cut off...

"C'mon, kids, focus. I don't want any of you failing," Sojiro called from his spot behind the counter, startling Mishima away from Akira. It didn't take long for the bluenette to relax, though, so he sent Akira a reassuring smile before refocusing on his work. He wasn't going to flop. He was going to do well, if only out of sheer unwillingness to give in to what had happened. He- Akira squeezed his knee reassuringly, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to his hair with a whispered word of encouragement. That was... so sweet, and just spurred Mishima to push harder. He could do it... So he got to work, oblivious to the fond smile Akira kept sending his way.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

A few hours later, Makoto let them stop. Mishima didn't stop as soon as she said they could, wanting to finish writing the essay he was working on, so he was the only one (except Sojiro) still in the cafe whilst his friends went upstairs. It didn't take him too long to finish, but after he was done and had packed everything away, he hesitated. He could hear his friends chatting away upstairs, but he didn't want to go up just yet... So, instead of going to the others, he focused on Sojiro and asked, "Do you want any help?"

"...Sure," Sojiro replied, looking up from where he'd been chopping up some chicken. Mishima smiled, relaxing, before heading to the sink and washing his hands. It didn't take him and Sojiro long to fall into a rhythm, and soon enough they were working and bantering, Sojiro joking, "Damn, kid, you're better at cooking than Akira or Futaba. Can I keep you?"

"You'd be a better dad than either of my parents ever were," Mishima replied absentmindedly, busy focusing on the chicken he had taken over cutting. Of course, when Sojiro was quiet for too long, Mishima realised what he'd said and started to worry. He didn't need Sojiro worrying about him or asking any questions or-

"Well, it's a good job I'm here for you and they aren't, then," Sojiro finally spoke up, sending Mishima a reassuring smile when the teen looked at him. Mishima didn't relax right away, too unsure, but eventually, he did, smiling back before refocusing on the chicken. They started to chat about anything else under the sun, ignoring the moment that had passed, right until they were distracted by a head popping around the corner of the bottom stairs...

"Hey, Yuuki, are you- Oh! Are you helping Sojiro cook?" Akira asked, rounding the bottom of the stairs and leaning against the wall with a soft smile. At Mishima's nod, his smile grew and he blew Mishima a kiss before heading back up the stairs, calling behind him, "You two have fun bonding!"

Mishima couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes at his boyfriend, only to be distracted by Sojiro asking, "So... Are you and Akira doing okay?"

"Yeah," Mishima replied, his smile growing as he pictured his boyfriend and moved on to sorting out the rice for the curry. Sojiro hummed, a small, curious thing as he watched Mishima, but he didn't say anything else, so Mishima took that as the end of the conversation. At least, for a while, right until Sojiro spoke up...

"You know, Akira's been a hell of a lot happier since you got together," he commented, faux casual as he eyed Mishima carefully. The teen couldn't help but fluster, pleased, which made Sojiro roll his eyes fondly as he continued, "You're good for each other. And... I think you'll go far together. I've never seen two people look at each other with as much love as you two do... I know it really isn't my place to get involved, and I usually don't, but... I'm glad you've got each other."

Mishima hesitated at that. Part of him wanted to open up to Sojiro, to tell him about how much Akira meant to him, about how much Akira had helped, about how much he loved Akira, but... he'd already slipped up once, and he didn't want to make Sojiro worry... So, instead of spilling his heart out, Mishima smiled and murmured, "Akira is... amazing, and I'm just so lucky to have him..." 

Sojiro hummed at that, letting the topic drop in favour of asking Mishima about school. The teen made a disgusted face, earning a quiet chuckle, before he started to babble away about what they'd learned in history recently. Sojiro didn't seem to mind, making the appropriate noises and expressions when necessary, and Mishima couldn't help but appreciate it. His parents never would have been so nice...

It didn't take them much longer to finish cooking, even as Mishima continued to talk, but before they called up to the others, Sojiro turned to Mishima and said, "Just so you know, kid, if you ever need an adult to help or something, I'm here."

"I... Thank you..." Mishima breathed, unsure as to what else he could say. Thankfully, Sojiro didn't expect anything from him, instead sending him a small smile and calling up to the others for dinner. As they all came rushing downstairs, Mishima rolled his eyes fondly. They could be so dramatic...

"Hey," Akira greeted, smiling softly at Mishima as he strolled over to the shorter teen. Mishima returned the greeting, smiling too, before suggesting they found somewhere to sit. Akira agreed easily, although it ended up not being so easy to find somewhere. Takamaki, Futaba, Makoto and Okumura had claimed the usual booth, and Yusuke and Ryuji had stolen half of the booth next to the girls. Mishima hesitated, not wanting to push in on the couple, but Akira led him over to the booth, sliding in opposite Ryuji and murmuring, "Hello."

"Hey, Yuuki, did you help Sojiro cook?" Ryuji asked, raising an eyebrow. At Mishima's hesitant nod, Ryuji grinned, babbling away, "That's awesome! Cooking can be so fun, you know? But, like, my mom doesn't like me cooking too much because she feels as if she's a failure if she doesn't cook most of the time... But it can be pretty cool to cook! I prefer baking though..."

He continued to ramble about how much fun he had cooking, even as Sojiro placed his food in front of him. He only stopped talking enough to eat, exclaiming that the meal was better than normal (which made Mishima fluster as he murmured a quiet thanks), keeping it up until after his plate was cleared and finishing with a bright, "Hey! We should cook together sometime!"

Mishima blinked at that, taken aback, before smiling slightly and nodding, replying, "That could be fun!"

"Yeah! Oh! We could do a double date!" Ryuji exclaimed, beaming as he collected his, Yusuke, Akira and Mishima's pate, carrying them over to Sojiro and continuing, "Although, we'd have to plan for it, make sure we had enough ingredients, whatever..."

"Sure! Do you guys want to do that?" Mishima asked, turning his attention to Akira and Yusuke, only to pause. Akira just looked... smitten as he gazed at Mishima, smiling softly with fond eyes as he rested his cheek against his fist. It made Mishima flush slightly, ducking his head, but before he could get too embarrassed, he was distracted by Yusuke agreeing to the double date. When he returned his attention to Akira, the other teen was still gazing lovingly at him, so he stuttered out a shy, "A... Akira? Would... Would you like that?"

"Sure," Akira breathed, and part of Mishima wondered if Akira actually knew what he was saying or if he was just agreeing anyway... Of course, he didn't get the chance to test that, since he was distracted by Akira asking, "How do you manage to cook with a broken arm?"

"Practice," Mishima replied easily, shrugging. However, that just made Akira frown. Before he could worry too much, though, Mishima smiled and kissed his cheek before standing up with a long stretch and a decidedly pleased sigh. The noise on its own was enough to distract Akira, making him flush ever so slightly, but the flash of skin that was revealed by Mishima's stretch finished the job and made him blush brightly. Mishima couldn't help but smirk, leaning down and pressing a sweet to Akira's hair before standing up straight and commenting, "I need to head home soon."

The small pout that graced Akira's lips made Mishima smile fondly, shaking his head at his boyfriend before leaning down again. This time, Akira met him half-way, pressing up into the kiss and practically melting when Mishima cupped his cheek... Of course, they had to keep in short, especially when Futaba started to make gagging noises. When he went to pull away, however, Mishima found that Akira wouldn't let him, holding him in place and pressing harder into the kiss... It made Mishima hum against Akira's lips unconsciously, basking in his boyfriend's attention like a cat in the sun. Although, the pleased noise became a displeased whine when Akira finally pulled away... That earned him a quiet chuckle, before Akira nuzzled his nose and suggested quietly, "We should have a date on Christmas Eve..."

The reminder that Christmas was already so close made Mishima pause, blinking quickly as he tried to get his bearings, before he nodded in agreement. That seemed pretty fun... Akira grinned brightly at him, tugging him in for another, albeit shorter, kiss. This time, when they parted, Mishima smiled softly and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Akira's forehead before straightening up and pulling his hand away. Before he could get too far, though, Akira's caught his hand, cupping it against his cheek and dropping a kiss on the palm before murmuring, "Call me when you get home?"

"Of course, baby..." Mishima muttered back, unable to fight the fondness that snuck into his voice. Akira beamed at him, pressing one last kiss to his hand before letting go, grumbling about needing to catch up on the last couple bits of schoolwork he'd missed. It made Mishima chuckle before the teen went to gather his things. Before he managed to leave, however, he was distracted by Takamaki asking if they could catch the train together, since they were heading in the same direction. Mishima hesitated, uncomfortable with the idea of spending time with the girl because they barely knew each other, but eventually shoved his concerns down and nodded. It seemed to be the right choice, since Takamaki beamed at him, so he relaxed as they left LeBlanc with a call over his shoulder, "See you guys at school!"

The walk to the train station was quiet, mostly, except for Takamaki babbling away. Thankfully, she didn't seem to expect Mishima to say anything. The bluenette was too distracted for a proper conversation. After all, he had Christmas gifts to plan...


End file.
